Satan City Elementary
by Chombi-chan
Summary: Gohan goes to elementary school against his will...
1. The Tall Building

A/N: here's an idea I had one day… what if Gohan started going to public school shortly after the Cell games? 

A twelve-year-old boy walked up to a towering building that upon entry (against his will) would most likely change his life.

It was the place where he would take the first steps towards becoming a scholar like his mother always wanted, the first steps to building a social life, finding a wife, settling down having kids, becoming a rich and famous scholar...

It sounded like wonderful opportunites to be rich and famous, as well as satisfying his mother by becoming a scholar and giving her grandchildren...

Except for one thing...

Son Gohan hated Chi Chi's ideals for a normal life.

He wanted to be a fighter like his father, Son Goku, and his beloved mentor, Piccolo. He liked having friends that were literally animals, like his purple dragon friend, the Hiya Dragon (Icarus in the dub), and like the pteradactal family, Toto, Toto's wife (does she even have a name), and their son Chombi. He liked hanging around Piccolo 'Ma Junior' Daimaoh, or "The Green Monster" as his mother so kindly (not!), put it. He liked hanging around Tenshinhan, Chaotsu, Kuririn, Kushami, Muten Roshi, Yamucha, Bulma Briefs, Vegeta, and Trunks... A.K.A.: The Zen Senshi, but his mother wanted him to study, give her grandchildren, and "not end up in a gang like Goku!"

It offended the Zen Senshi to be reffered to as a gang, and it really bugged him. He was a Saiya-jin. Fighting was in his blood. He hated being forced to study, and forbidden to fight and hang around his friends. His mother may not have wanted him to join a "gang", but it was to late...

He had already joined the Zen Senshi...

And if there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he hated Chi Chi's ideals...

And he didn't want to go to Satan City Elementary School...

...But he had no choice

A/N: Should I continue? You tell me…


	2. Upon Entry...

Disclaimer: oops… I totally forgot this in the first chapter… Alright then, 

I. DON'T. OWN. DRAGON-BALL-Z.

A/N: I really have no ideas for this, but all your reviews where good, so they inspired me to write this up quickly… I would thank all of you seperatly in here but I'm offline right now, so I don't remember exactly what you all said… so thanks to you all!

Gohan searched around for the office...

He wondered why the office doors couldn't be painted bright orange (a nice contrast from all the beige walls) with a large white sign above it with huge red letters in a readable font saying: OFFICE, and a smaller sign on the office door saying:

THIS IS THE OFFICE...

HERE:

*late students can check in

*students can drop off the attendance slip for their teacher

*new students can see what class they are in

* kids can get worksheets photocopied for their teachers if there isn't enough to go around

... it really would have helped...

after ten minutes (it was a good thing Gohan came to school early that day) Gohan walked to where the front door was and saw right across from the doors a room with two faded bright blue doors wide open, and a plaque saying "office" above the door...

*BAKA!!, it was right here the whole time... but why did the doors have to be the same color as all the classroom doors?*

Gohan walked into the office...

***

"Hi sweetie, you can't be here because you're late because school doesn't start for another ten minutes... and I don't think I've seen you before, are you new?"

Gohan blinked. *How is it that this lady has the exact same personality and facial expressions as Bulma's mom?*

"Ummm.... Yeah, I'm new, and I need to know what class I'm in" said Gohan (for lack of better words, and no desire to strike up a conversation with the secertary who seemed to have had to much sugar in her coffee that morning).

"Are you registered?"

"Yes..."

"What grade are you in?"

"Six" (I'll say it's January, so he's already twelve... I'm fourteen, and it's the second semester of the eighth grade, so I'll say he's twelve in the second semester of the sixth grade)

"What's your name, sweetie?"

*hmmm... maybe if I tell her, not only will she be able to help me find out which class I'm in, but she may even stop calling me sweetie*

"I'm Son Gohan"

"okay then, sweetie, I'll look you up, sound good to you, Gohan-chan?"

*I see I've fed to the problem, now it's both sweetie AND Gohan-chan... I just hope this'll be over soon*

"ummm... okay"

The cheerful secertary look for his file, then upon finding it brought it back to her desk and started looking through it...

"There you are Gohan-chan... your new teacher is..... hmm.. let's see... Mrs. Beakman, so that means your in division 3" (In the dub played on YTV Erasa called their english teacher Mrs. Beakman... so this is the same person that teaches them english in Orange Star High)

"ummm... thanks.... do you know where that is?"

"Of course, I'll take you there right now, because class will start in one whole minute!"

*shit!, I hope she doesn't make me late*

"Okay, let's go then"

*****meanwhile in division four*****(Lime, Erasa, Sharpner and Videl are all in his class)

Erasa rested her head on the desk.

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!**

Erasa jumped. Now that the bell had rang Mrs. Beakman would be right there...

And so would the new boy. (I'm basing this off of my old Elementary School... the layout is the same (including the office) and when we got new students, the Teacher would tell us at dismissal the day before the kid came... they would also tell us whether the new kid was a boy or a girl (if they knew... sometimes they didn't))

Mrs. Beakman came in...

"Settle down class! as everybody who didn't run out the second I dismissed you yesterday..."

::glares at Sharpner and his friends::

"...we have a new boy joining our class today."

::The door opens and the secertary comes through while babbling cheerily and dragging Gohan (who looked relieved that they were there, and he wouldn't have to hang around the overly cheery secertary anymore) by the hand::

Mrs. Beakman pulled Gohan to the front of the class, and the secertary finally left.

"Class, this is Son Gohan..."

::Mrs. Beakman lookes around hunting for an empty seat::

"Gohan, you may sit in the second row, between Lime and Erasa... Lime, Erasa stand up so Gohan can see where you are"

Lime and Erasa stood up, and Gohan walked over and sat between them (Then they sat down too, of course).

Mrs. Beakman started up the roll call, and after everybody was confirmed to be there she asked Videl to take the pink attendance slip to the office.

Once Videl was back Mrs. Beakman started up the first lesson (Math) but nobody was paying attention...

Everybody except Gohan, Lime, Erasa and Videl broke in whispers talking about the new kid.

Gohan sighed. *This is going to be a very, verrrrry long day*

A/N: so… what do you think? Should I still continue? I know all the reviewers so far said to continue after the first chapter, but have I totally messed up the story in the second chapter? I need ideas, because at this point I have no idea where I'm going with this. If I don't get any ideas from you I guess I'll be able to think up something, but regardless of what your reviews say, I won't be able to update until Sunday because I'm going to my grandmothers house on Saturday night (It's her birthday on Monday, but because of My school, and Mom's work, we can't go then) Oh and thanks for all the reviews so far… I really didn't excpect that many reviews for one short chapter, and they were all good too! I'm sorry if this is short, but I'm out of ideas for now… oh, and don't excpect romance, until maybe the end, because I want to make them a little less grown up then in high school, when everybody is into dating and stuff, maybe a couple hints but nothing serious… maybe I'll do something like that in a sequel or another fic… 

Alright then, I'm off to upload this now!

Sienarra for now! ~Chombi-chan


	3. School Tour

A/N: mmmkay. A couple of people asked why Gohan and Lime didn't know each other and here's my answer:

They do. Gohan isn't used to getting up that early in the morning so he's still tired, so he isn't really paying attention. Lime doesn't recognise Gohan unless he's in Super Saiya-jin mode, and she's also tired because it's a Monday morning, so she doesn't recognise his name... don't worry (as if anybody did) they'll recognise each other eventually...

And also, I'm deleting the A/N that was chapter three because I forgot alot of things, and honestly, I think we all know how elementary schools run. If not this chapter will hopefully explain things... Now onto chapter three!

****

chapter three: School Tour!

Suprisingly enough, every student in the class paid attention to the math lesson. (In my schools, everybody paid attention in elementary school, then slacked off in high school, so they still are at the age where they paid attention).

Suddenly static could be heard over the P.A. system.

"Would Mona Brown come to the office please, Mona Brown to the office"

The class perked up.

"Mona... your in trouble!" exclaimed one of Sharpner's annoying friends.

Mona looked at the teacher as if asking if she could go, then when Mrs. Beakman nodded her approval, she ran off towards the office.

"Alright then, class dismissed!" everybody except Gohan, Videl, Lime and a couple of other kids who actually thought of tucking in their chairs so nobody tripped ran out of the room.

"Looks like I'll have to make the whole class stay in for five extra minutes after school..." 

Sighed Mrs. Beakman.

"Videl, would you be a dear and show Gohan around the school... if you do I'll excuse you from the class-wide detention I just issued..." she bribed.

"Okay Ms Beakman" said Videl...

"Hey Gohan c'mon! I'm supposed to show you around!"

"Alright then" yawned Gohan, and he followed her out of the classroom.

***

"Alright, that, as I'm assuming you know is the office. Miss White and Mrs. Grey are the secretaries... Miss White is the lady who brought you to class, we all think she puts to much sugar in her coffee... You can always get by her by nodding your head and going along, she never really pays attention to whether or not you're listening anyway... Mrs. Grey seems stiff but she's nice... she actually pays attention to the things you say, and is the one to go to if you have a problem. She always knows what to say or do to make you feel better, and she always gets the problem solved. She also is an expert at first aid stuff so you can go to her if you get hurt on the playground, but I guess the supervision aids do that too..."

She led him to the end of the hall. 

"That there is the library, the librarian is Mr. Reese... he's got a loud voice and he can be intimidating, but he's the nicest guy you'll meet. His assistant is Miss Laney. She is really nice." She points to a coatroom a couple of doors down. 

"That room is full of skipping ropes and balls, and tons of other playground eccuiptment... Miss Laney is the one who hands them out at recess and lunch. You just go to that door and she'll give you a ball or something, you get to chose... but if the door is closed it means she's done for the break, and you have to wait until next recess/lunch to get something... Anyway back to the library. There are games in there like chess and card games... we can play as long as we are quiet. There are tons of books in there too. They also have a pet room where they have a rabbit, two gerbils, and some guinea pigs... you know... those kinds of animals. In the actual library, there is a big fish tank too. They have lots of small fish in there. Kids in grades six and seven can volunteer to be RCA's or Resource Centre Assistants... Oh and Mr. Reese is obsessed with Moose. Anyway enough of the library... I would take you in, but recess is only twenty minutes long, so we don't have time. If you really want to look around in there you can go at lunch... If you have a problem you could just ask Mr. Reese... He loves kids... or Miss Laney, or one of the RCA's... understand?"

Gohan Nodded.

"Alright then moving along..." Videl walked across the hall from the library and opened the glass doors, to reveal two staircases one going up, and one going down.

"We'll go up first because there is less stuff there" stated Videl. They walked all the way up to the third floor and turned to the right stopping at division 2. Videl opened the door to reveal four long rows of tables covered in old model computers.

"This is the computer room. We are only aloud in here when it's really bad weather outside (an indoor day) or when our teachers take us up here. It's only an 'indoor day' if the secretary announces it over the P.A. system... When it is we can play the computer games, but they are really boring... like connect the dots, and a sound game." She motioned towards the closest row of computers, and it appears that half the computers on the row are new models.

"The new computers have better computer games... some are even like video games, but they are quite lame, like Dr. Bighead, or something like that, where you do a whole bunch of dumb puzzles, and The Puffheads, or something like that, where you have to help these pompom like things in some quest."

"When the teacher brings us up here, we basically have to type up some of our language arts assignments, then we can play games if we finish early. Students used to be allowed up here every recess and lunch then a couple of years ago they changed that policy because too many students broke the rule of bringing food and drinks in here, and there were too many fights over the new computers... when the teachers bring us up here, we all get turns on the new computers, but it's too wild at recess and lunch."

Videl stopped and led Gohan out, then downstairs, to the landing right before the basement. They walked all the way down a hall that led off of the landing, and then Videl opened two heavy doors to reveal a large room, with a stage at one end, some basketball hoops, and a couple of doors leading off of it.

"This is the gym. This room is basically where P.E. classes are held, although we sometimes have P.E. outside. This is also the room where we have assemblies and stuff."

Finding nothing else to say she led Gohan out of the room, and stopped about halfway down the hall.

She opened a heavy door, and from there he could see outside the building, an area, full of plants, with a pond, and lots of birds.

"This is the refuge. A couple of years ago Mr. Reese and the RCA's created this area so some birds and small animals would come to our school. We also do some nature studies and stuff in here.

Videl pulled Gohan out of the refuge (She's literally dragging him around the school) and down to the basement... At the base of the stairs was a hallway.

She pointed to a door. "That is the TECH. room." She pointed to another door. "And that is the clay room... we don't use these rooms much..." They reached the end of the hallway, and saw a small open space with to staircases going up.

Videl pointed to the one on the right. "That leads to the boys door, and there is nothing to show, so we'll go up the other stairs."

The other stairs led to a small landing, then across from it was stairs going down, and to the side was a hall, that led to another hall that was next to the staircase across from them... and I have a quick pen drawing of it that I'll put on my website once I stop being lazy and scan it, so I'll just leave that description for now.

A few minutes later Videl had finished giving Gohan a tour of the school, they were back at their class room, ready for their next class and the bell had rang, signaling the end of recess.

************************************

End chapter three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright... 

****

warning: Videl may be OOC in this story... basically it's because Mr. Satan isn't always in the Limelight, so she has more privacy and stuff, and her parents are still together... so yeah...

I'm not sure what I'll do in the next chapter, maybe lunchtime? I dunno... I guess I'll write about lunch unless I get a better idea, or one of you gives me a better idea in a review or something...

I think I'll draw that part of the school again, because I can't describe it well, so I'll scan that and stick it on my site...

Sianarra!

~Chombi


End file.
